


Lion's Guard

by Alazan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Arms Dealer Fitz, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bodyguard Ward, Bottom Grant Ward, Dom Leo Fitz, Dom/sub Undertones, Grant Ward Isn't Hydra, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Sexual Content, Sub Grant Ward, Tattoos, Top Fitz, fitzward - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 00:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazan/pseuds/Alazan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So @slamncram and I have this AU where Fitz is a tech mogul + underground arms dealer and Ward (season one style non-Hydra Ward) is his bodyguard and idk it’s fun and this drawing is from that ‘verse."</p>
<p>//Okay...so a friend of mine showed this to me. I'm still unsure how to fully use Tumblr so I'll copy the link in the story. But basically it's my attempt to write a fic for the pic and the description it gave. It is not mine, I'm just FitzWard trash and the pic demanded a fic. Hope I bring it some justice.//<br/>--<br/>Even the most standard of deals leave room for things to go wrong fast. Fitz's latest deal is an obvious trap, but he needs the promised materials. Luckily, his bodyguard is the best of the best and completely devoted to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion's Guard

 

[Tumblr Post that inspired this](http://kimmydolldoodles.tumblr.com/post/132114735743/memoriesofafanboy-andlatitude-so-slamncram)

* * *

Fitz sat behind his desk typing away at his phone as he partly listened to the man in front of him. The man, possible client, was rambling about opportunity and big scores. After hitting 'send' on his latest text Leo looked up and inspected the man. He was making plenty of movements with his hands, sweating profoundly, and stuttering every other word.

Raising his hand he stopped the other from blabbering. 

It was clear that he was new to the game of the black market. He briefly wondered what drove him to it. Men like him aren't his usual costumers. Not that he doesn't see people like that. Usually desperate fools who feel ignored or unheard by their superiors, or with a family member in trouble. Fitz was sure that the way Ward was glaring at the poor bastard wasn't helping. 

"I'll consider your offer." Fitz finally said after a deafening silence. 

The man let out a sigh of relief, obviously more than he was expecting. And it also meant there was a chance he would get out alive. That same reason, Fitz saw, made Ward frown slightly. Other than that he kept a stoic, stern bodyguard persona. 

"You may leave now." Fitz instructed. 

The man actually bowed. He was such a rookie that Fitz couldn't help but chuckle once he left his office. Turning to Ward he grinned widely, "Wasn't that adorable?"

"Sir, if I may speak candidly?" Ward asked, ever professional.

"Of course, you know I always value your opinion Ward." Fitz replied as he turned his chair to look at his bodyguard.

"You can't trust this guy. He doesn't have the backbone to place a bet in a legal casino, let alone be in a place like this. It's obviously a trap." Ward explained.

"Yeah, I'm smelling a trap too." Fitz said in agreement. "But he claims to have access to material I need."

Ward frowned more openly, "So you're going to agree?"

"I'm going to have Hunter follow him. See if he can get a whiff of who he's with, but yes, I think I will."

"I think it's a risk too big, sir." Ward expressed his thoughts. 

"Worried about me, Grant?" Fitz asked with a smirk, choosing to use Ward's first name. 

Ward always found that more intimate. Fitz...'stole' Ward from Garrett a few years ago. He himself was new to the underground game and would most likely not live past a year had it not been for Ward. Leo was smart and excellent with technology. He wasn't _Stark_ quality, but he was as close to it as anyone would want to get. It was during Fitz's second 'job meeting' that he met Garrett and Ward. The meeting went horribly wrong, naturally, and Garrett left Ward behind to save himself. Leo, still somewhat morally conscious, couldn't leave Ward to be arrested. Considering Ward had taken a bullet for Garrett, Fitz wouldn't even be sure if Ward would survive long enough for the most basic of debriefing to happen. 

Helping Ward escape and nursing him to health was the beginning to Ward switching loyalties, but Garrett had his claws very deep into Ward's heart and mind. Even with everything that Fitz had promised Ward, the hired muscle still tried to return to Garrett when he learned of his location. 

Fitz had been disappointed, sure, but didn't dwell too much on it. In the life he chose to be part of he couldn't stay still for too long. So he moved on, built better and stronger tech. Word got out about what he could do and people began to search him out, hire him, want him...need him. He made allies. He learned quickly to never mistake anyone for a friend. In this life, the word _friend_ was used mockingly. 

Though sometimes he dared to call Lance Hunter that. 

Lance Hunter was a hired gun. But he wasn't as stoic or depressing as some as Fitz has come across. He makes Fitz laugh and actually managed to bring a sense of normality to their dark and cynical lives. Hunter liked the way Fitz handled matters and was one of the first Fitz hired long term. Hunter was there as Fitz built his little business. 

After Hunter came Mack. Then Bobbi who was an on again off again help. 

He wanted to make a name for himself. Wanted a symbol for his crew told hold on to with meaning, something people would know to respect and fear, even hate(like his rivals and some governments were sure to do.) Hunter was the one who pointed out the obvious. Long story short...He got a Lion tattoo. Hunter got one too, and so did Mack. Bobbi would carry around a sigil patch when working for him. But it wasn't something easily handed off or given to anyone. Fitz authorized and over looked each tattoo that was given, and kept track of each patch that was handed out. 

The next time he saw Ward he was a bit surprised.

Fitz was scheduled to meet a potential partner but instead he met with a very lost Ward. Lost in the sense that...without Garrett to bark orders at him, Ward had no idea what to do with himself. Ward had actually dropped to his knees and begged Fitz to take him on. Promised he'd be good and obedient. Fitz had seen some emotional manipulation in his time, but nothing as extreme as Ward's case. 

He saw more and more of it after he accepted Ward's offer of being his bodyguard. Ward would go the extra mile each time to make sure Fitz was pleased. Fitz had been wary of giving Ward either a tattoo or patch. But no matter the job, Ward gave it 110%  and it would be done efficiently and quickly. But soon that wouldn't be enough. Ward began to _present_ himself. Timing it so Fitz would enter the room just as Ward would change his shirt. He'd find time to work out in front of Fitz and...well, before Ward, Fitz never really thought about his sexuality. Technology always being on his mind, but when he began to think about Ward more and more until he acted. 

There was no turning back from that point. 

Ward needed a place and he liked to be reminded of his place. 

Fitz learned to be dominant. 

For Ward.

But it worked out marvelous for his business too. 

"You're my first priority, sir." Ward replied.

"Hm...am I?" Fitz liked playing games with Ward. Like questioning his loyalty. Ward was just so eager to prove himself. And Fitz hasn't been disappointed before since taking Ward on. 

The look on Ward's face was a bit amusing to Fitz. Ward looked bewildered and Fitz felt a bit guilty for the slight look of panic that appeared on Ward's face.

"Have I done anything to suggest otherwise, sir?" Ward asked, never demanded. But Fitz saw the clenched fist and the way his bodyguard ground his teeth, physically keeping himself in check. 

"When you touch yourself, do you think of me?" Fitz asked with a slight smirk.

The question threw Ward off guard and it made Fitz's smirk grow. "Uh...I mean...you know..."

Fitz did. 

It was rushed nights after dangerous meetings and exchanges when they nearly died yet again but Ward did something amazing that saved them last minute. Fitz would reward Ward and it would soon escalate and become heated and Fitz wouldn't hold back if Ward wouldn't, and Ward wanted to be good for Fitz so he always gave it his all. 

"Show me." Fitz ordered.

"What?"

"Undo your trousers, take out your dick, and please yourself like you do when you think of me." Fitz ordered as he leaned back into his chair. The gaze he settled on Ward was heated and hungry.

 Ward stared at Fitz for a moment before he straightened his back and began to do what he's told. He took his half hard dick into his hand and began to stroke himself slowly. His eyes locked with Fitz's and he picked up speed. He pulled and tugged at his cock almost violently that Fitz had to stop him. 

"No, no, no..."

"W-what?" Ward panted, frozen mid-stroke.

"Slower...I know you Grant. You want to please me? Go slower. Make it feel good for yourself." Fitz ordered. 

Ward gulped but didn't reply, which wouldn't do. 

"Forgetting something?" Fitz demanded.

"Sorry, sir. I understand, sir." Ward replied and corrected himself.

He began to stroke himself again, slowly this time. He rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock, which began to leak. This time when he picked up speak it was because he could feel the coils in the pit of his stomach began to constrict. He was close. So close. Staring into Fitz's eyes, his own roaming down to the discreet muscles Fitz had under his work shirt and tie. Ward knew that tie. Fitz has used it before to tie him up or tie his hand behind his back. Has used that tie to wrap it around Ward's cock to keep him from cumming just as he was ready to burst. 

" _Stop_." Fitz used his most authoritative voice he could muster. 

Ward's hand froze in place and his eyes widened. He had a silent 'what?' on his lips, but he kept himself from asking. He was panting, a light sheet of sweat coating him, face flushed with heat and arousal, dick throbbing with need. He gulped down hard as he waited for Fitz to speak again. 

Fitz undid his tie and let it fall to the ground when he stood up. He walked around his desk and stood in front of Ward. His bodyguard was still frozen in place, hand on his cock, and Fitz could almost feel the pulse going through Ward's dick. 

"Let go, Ward..." Fitz whispered huskily, his Scottish accent coming through thicker with arousal. 

Ward did just as he's told and stood up straight, hands at his side, cock standing upright, red and angry with need. Fitz was actually really amazed with how hard Ward was trying to seem unbothered by it. Feeling evil, Fitz leaned down a bit and blew cool air onto Ward's erection. 

Ward hissed and Fitz smirked, then chuckled slightly. 

Fitz shoved Ward into the chair in front of his desk and Ward went willingly. Fitz straddled Ward's lap and Ward hissed again, this time in a bit of pain as the material of Fitz's pants came into contact with his throbbing cock. But then he got distracted when Fitz tightened his tie and gripped the back of his hair. 

Ward wanted to touch Fitz, please Fitz, but he wasn't sure if he was allowed. He was unsure of what to do with his hands so he left them at his sides. 

Fitz looked into his eyes and asked, "You're a good boy for me, aren't you Ward?"

Ward's mouth was dry and his mind was scattered. Unable to think of anything else to do, he simply nodded. 

"Then you're going to do what you're told." Fitz leaned closer in until he was whispering in Ward's ear, "You're going to go to your room, you aren't to touch yourself. You aren't to cum until I tell you it's okay, understood? Tomorrow is our meeting with those buyers. I know I'll need you. So be good for me okay? If you do good...I'll give you a reward. Understand?"

Ward nodded furiously. Fitz still had a hold of his hair, so at the movement it only made the grip tighter. 

"Impress me, like I know you can Ward, and you'll get anything you want...you've been awfully good this month. Can you be good a bit longer?" Fitz asked.

" _YES_!"

"And for your reward? What do you want?"

"Can I blow you?" the _desperation_ , the _need_ , the _hope_ in Ward's voice always went to Fitz's groin. He loved it. He loved being needed. Being _wanted_. 

"Come through for me tomorrow and I'll do more than let you blow me. I'll claim you as mine once and for all." Fitz promised. And the way Ward's eyes widened with promise and joy, hell, he was tempted to mark Ward with his brand tattoo then and there while letting Ward blow him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ....I have no idea what the hell I was thinking.


End file.
